


Enchanting.

by keepingtimewithmusic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human AU, I NEEDED THIS, M/M, Team Human, drabbles really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingtimewithmusic/pseuds/keepingtimewithmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made a playlist for a story about love. Its Allison Argent and Stiles Stilinski because i love the pairing. Its an AU college and everyone is very human. Its light hearted and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enchanting

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. Love this pairing for myself. The first song is Enchanting by Taylor swift,

Enchanting  
There was a girl who came out of nowhere and stuck a post-it note to my head. Large headphones covered her ears and she had on a huge quirky smile that filled up her whole face. She was in a summer dress, with ripped stockings and brown combat boots. I stared at her in shock lifting my hand to pick the post-it note off, on the small piece of paper read Enchanted, I looked back at her and she continued to smile before walking away back into a gaggle of people at this party.

“What the hell.” I mumbled before folding the post-it note up and putting it in my pocket.

“Yo, Stiles.” I turned to see my friend Scott push through the crowd a red solo cup in hand for me.

“You didn’t poison it did you?” I sniffed the top of it when he handed it to me, great cheap beer.

“Why would I poison it?” Scott ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

“Trying to get me into bed, I told you Scott I don’t play that way but if I did you would always be first pick.” I sipped the cheap beer pushing back the urge to dump it on one of the numerous amounts of Bro’s heads.

“Shut up, you know I could get you into my bed easily. Without drugging you, and you would enjoy every minute of it.” Scott pushed up into my personal face, and now we are standing nose to nose.

“Wow I am now oddly attracted to you. Want to make out?” I said, he barked out laughter before backing away. “Anyways love you too but Isaac is here and I need to ask him out at least once to night. He might say no this time?”

“In your dreams.” I called out to his back watching him wade through the throng of people his cup raised above heads.

“Whose dreams?” the voice was light and airy, I turned around fast to see who was talking to me. It was the girl again this time her headphones were hanging around her neck. In her hand was a starbuck’s tumblr filled with some golden liquid.

“My friend, do I know you?” Her lips wrap around the straw taking a gulp before replying.

“I would hope so, this is my house.” she said waving her arm. It was a one story house that looked like a college students bungalow. 

“I have one other roommate you might know her, Lydia?” she said stating her roommates name.

“Nope not a clue.” I replied she started laughing her eyes lighting up.  
“I told her this would get out of hand.” she then took a sip from her straw.

“So I don’t like strange people in my house, I don’t know you and you don’t know me. Name now.” she demanded waving her hand the bangles on her wrist jingling. 

“Stiles” I then gave her a questioning look hoping to convey me asking her name.

“You can call me Al.” her shoulders shrugging.

“Is it short for something?”

“Yes.” she then took a sip.

“You’re not going to tell me?”

“No.” and another sip.

“Can I at least ask about the Post-it note?”

“Yeah.” what is she drinking.

“Will you give me a legitimate answer?”

“Most likely not.” the drink is almost gone now.

“This is getting us nowhere.”

“No? But I like this.” her cup was now empty.

“This was fun while it lasted Stiles but as you can see.” She shook her empty tumblr and shook it for emphasis.

“I’m all out of liquid courage.” she then started to back away.

“See you later Al.” she raised her hand in goodbye. “Well that was, enchanting.”


	2. Everything Has Chagned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Stiles don't see each other but informations has been passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything has changed by Taylor Swift. No Beta.

Blinking myself awake I felt someone cuddled up to my back and there was a person in front of me whose limbs were entwined with mine.

Excavating myself from the pile of people on my bed I made my way to the bathroom. 

“What the hell happened last night?” I ask myself before running the water and throwing some on my face.

“What you don’t remember?”Lydia said walking in the door already dressed, hair and makeup already done.

“He has amber eyes, moles and it was only 18 hours ago dude.” she took out a tube of lip gloss getting ready to apply it to her lips to make them look fuller.

I was now having some extreme flashbacks, he was tall and had a great smile and he was from my large political science lecture.

“Oh my god Stiles.” I let out a gust of air.

“Yes your tragic faraway crush who you flirted with for a good portion of the night before ending up in a puppy pile with the twins.” Lydia rubbed her lips together.

“How do I look?” she did a twirl, she was in a high waisted skirt with a button up baby blue shirt strawberry blonde hair in an updo and black heels.

“Like you are ready to take over corporate America. What the hell did you give me to drink last night?” I am ready to go curl back up with the wonder twins.

“Perfect, and honey whiskey and apple juice. You had three full tumblers. I cut you off after one tequila shot.” She then exited the bathroom.

“Also get ready, I need you to take me to an interview so I can get started with my world domination plan.” she called over her shoulder. 

I turned on the shower before taking off my clothes and jumping in.

“Wake up the Wonder Twins and get them out of my bed.” I yelled letting the warm water rush over me and ignoring the squawks of pain from the other room.

Hair was washed and dried, teeth brushed high waisted jean shorts, sleeveless button up shirt and sunglasses that were holding back my thick brown hair as I put on my eyeliner. Exited my bathroom to see the Wonder twins whose names were Laura, and Derek, and they have sadly been my best friends since we were in diapers so waking up in the middle of them was actually quite normal.

Then I gravitated to the smell of caffeine, something that I know will make my life, and head feel better.

“Here you go Al.” Derek said handing me my thermos full of black coffee while Laura rubbed my back and fixed my shirt. “I don’t care that you have a fiancee and that you are gay. Marry me right now.” Derek chuckled and pulled a lock of my hair, while Laura backed away slowly.

“No.” 

“Rejection hurts, but its alright I have coffee.” I almost took a sip before my thermos was taken out of my hand, Lydia was holding it out of my reach while giving Laura, her girlfriend, a goodbye kiss.

“If you get in the car now the coffee will stay out of the drain.” Lydia was a cruel mistress.

“You are soulless.” I made my way out to the car. 

“Hey!” a voice yelled someone was behind our gate. He looked familiar. 

“Which one of you is Al?” he had a shaggy hair. 

I raised my hand. “Ok cool this is for you.” he handed her a piece of paper. There was a drawing of a cage and butterflies flying free underneath it in a curly script was the word enchanting.

“Who is this from?” she asked before the boy left. 

“My boy Stiles, he had work so he couldn’t drop it off.” and now it seems as though the butterflies flew into my stomach.

“Allison get in this car or I will make sure you never see caffeine again!” yelled Lydia.

“That’s my cue.” the guy nodded before making his way back to his car.

I flipped the page over and there was handwritten note on the back. ‘I would like to get to know you better.’ His name was scrawled along with a phone number.

She woke up this morning it seems like everything has changed.


	3. Oh Darling (I love you so)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposition, Final countdown, and a mild caffeine addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Darling by Plug in Stereo

They agreed to meet at a coffee shop. Stiles didn’t know what he was doing. The last girlfriend he had approached him. So, he was shy some girls thought that was cute. 

“You are shaking.”Scott said flipping through the latest Deadpool comic on my bed.

“Yeah well you try asking a girl out with a drawing and her saying yes.” Scott glanced up before going back to the page.

“Don’t need to, I have a boyfriend who I ask out every week to go on a date and he always says yes.”

“One day he will say no.” I said fidgeting with the collar on my shirt.

“When that day comes I will let you know.” he flipped a page.

“I hate you.” I grunted flopping onto the bed and flinging my arm over my eyes.

“Haven’t we talked about projecting your emotions onto others.” he replied.

“Fuck you.”

“Get on the road jack ass or you will be late on for your date.” I rushed to the my car, hoping that I wouldn’t be late.

I arrived to see her walking out of the music store right next door, holding a vinyl CD.

“Al!” I yelled out, startled she looked up and raised her hand giving a jerky wave. A soft smile was on her face as I approached. 

“Stiles.” I grinned at her.

“So coffee?” I gestured to the shop, she nodded some of her brown hair dislodging from the braid. I took her hand in mine.

We ordered and sat down in the corner table so that we could watch the people outside. We talked a lot about, her job and her roommate. What we both like to do for fun. Alison gestured a lot with her hands.

“I didn’t realize you were in my political science class” I said, she just flipped her braid over her shoulder.

“Yeah. I should have taken it freshman year but I was focusing a lot on getting my degree.”

“Same here I took a lot of my major classes and forgot all about GE’s.” we shared a secret smile. Al looked around the cafe before opening her mouth to say something.

“This place is amazing, how did you find it?” her voice was still light and airy and made me shiver.

“I use to work here in highschool.” I shrugged my shoulders, Al just looked at me like I was a god. 

“That means you make freaking amazing coffee right?” Her eyes widened, at the prospect of my amazing coffee

“I don’t mean to toot my own horn.” but despite what I thought would be proper decorum I raised my hand and pretended to toot my own horn.

“Is it to forward to ask you to marry me?” she said her face serious.

“No, but I demand a ring and you getting down on one knee.” She smirked before grabbing her hand bag and pulling out a ring pop.

Al then stood up and got down on one knee. 

“Oh Stiles I love you so. I’m asking for your heart.” she held out the ring. People were now staring at us, I tried to keep a straight face.

“Yes!” I said we both got up and hugged each other, before we were chased out of the coffee shop laughing the whole way out to Allison’s car.

“So I would like to do this again sometime.” My hand rubbed the back of my head as I stared down at her.

“Well now you're married to me, you can’t get away the easily.” Allison said before kissing him on the cheek and sliding into her car. After she drove off I did my own little victory dance. The sound of The Final Countdown was coming from my pants. I got a text message from Allison.

Oh darling, nice moves.


End file.
